Amour
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Por que o amor ele respira, ele toca, ele te chupa até sentir seu sêmen entre os lábios." .:Slash. Thorki. Loki's PoV. Fliclet. PWP:. PRESENTE PARA GABI DOIMO.


●**Slash. NC-17. Loki/Thor. Flex. Loki's PoV. Sem beta (e eu prefiro assim). Ficlet. PWP.●**

**Presente SUPER especial para a Gabi Doimo – **que me tirou desse maldito hiatus, então me desculpe se eu estiver meio enferrujada.

**Thor© Marvel Comics/Studius, **_mas não posso dizer o mesmo do Loki_**, muahahaha!**

* * *

_**Amour**_

_by Mello Evans_

* * *

Dizem que o amor é puro, que ele é infinito, que é benigno e todas essas crendices tolas.

Mas isso é mentira.

Amor não é isso – não chega nem perto – e sabe por quê? Porque é descrição dúbia, fraca, fora de contexto, é pequena demais pra forma como eu sinto, Thor, como eu me sinto _dentro_ de você. De como eu possuo essa suas entranhas arrogantes, eu posso sentir você ferver e a única coisa que eu quero é que você me beije e me aperte com força entre os seus braços fortes e que depois faça o mesmo comigo e de novo e de novo e de novo.

Por que o amor ele respira, ele toca, ele te chupa até sentir seu sêmen entre os lábios.

E eu posso sentir e o seu gosto é bom.

O amor cava túneis por suas costelas até chegar ao músculo cardíaco e te domina até a morte e você tem que ter cuidado para não se afogar no próprio sangue. Você é quente, cálido, suado, por que é assim que deve ser, por que primeiro o amor é quente, depois frio e por fim ele te machuca.

Ele te trai.

É o que eu irei fazer – esse é o nosso destino, Thor, o nome disso já é poder, mas o meu amor é assim. Há um trono, há um reino, há Asgar entre nós.

_O amor é traiçoeiro, você só não pode ver ainda meu amado irmão._

E mesmo assim todos o querem.

O amor é um animal selvagem, ele te arranha, ele te morde – eu faço isso com você, por que agora é você que está dentro de mim, e você está nesse vai e vem apaixonante, você entra e sai e eu só posso puxar os seus malditos cabelos loiros e gemer e te encarar até você não ter para onde escapar a não ser me beijar e eu ter seus lábios entre os meus dentes. Estreito seu corpo com força e minha pele desliza marota em seus músculos e eu te aperto ainda mais forte e te prendo no meu ninho de diabrura.

_Você pode entender __agora__, meu querido irmão, como é o amor?_

Aperto os lençóis da cama, eles escorrem como leite por entre os meus dedos, eu te sinto blasfemando contra toda Asgar, sucumbindo ao seu egoísmo de possuir seu próprio irmão. Você me muda de posição e eu nada digo, só sento sobre o seu corpo, só começo a ditar a regra, a velocidade das estocadas, suas mãos me apertam para não fugir de você – acredite, eu não faria isso, não aqui, não nesse momento –, no entanto você parece em agonia, parece não gostar que eu dite o ritmo e novamente lhe sinto entre minhas pernas, por cima de mim ao passo que arranho suas costas e aperto sua cintura para mais perto nesse vai e vem.

_**Eu sei, mais um pouco e você vai enlouquecer.**_

No fim o amor se aninha por debaixo de corações partidos, entre beijos e luz de velas e depois te regurgita.

E é nesse momento que eu te trago, enfio minha língua na sua boca, atrás de avidez e posso sentir, meu irmão, você corresponder à altura entre grunhidos, por que eu sei que – assim como eu – você está perto do fim e você goza despudorada e deliberadamente dentro de mim, eu te sinto me preencher internamente e eu no espaço que há entre nós e, Thor, não morda meu pescoço, não passe sua língua no sal da minha transpiração isso não vai acabar com a minha sede de vingança.

Não vai.

Você sai de dentro de mim e se abaixa para mais um beijo, para beber o meu veneno mais uma vez. Você é masoquista meu amado irmão e apesar de toda essa sua prepotência a inocência é grande demais em você – crédulo demais.

Finalmente o amor é um conjunto de dores prazerosas e eu sou apenas a sua.

**Fim**.

* * *

_Essa fic é tão "hãn", mas não é que eu gostei? Perdoem-me qualquer coisa, mas faz muuuuuuuuuito tempo que não escrevo nada, mas esse ship (e o Loki principalmente) é simplesmente demais para a minha cabecinha perva. Espero que vocês tenham entendido a analogia do Loki com o próprio "amor" ;)_

_Gabi, espero que não tenha ficado muito ruim srsrsrs, mas foi de core 3 SUA LINDA! _

_**Reviews**?_


End file.
